Recuerdos: Algo bello y doloroso
by Alice Aubrey
Summary: Después de dar a Frodo las cosas que encontró en su aventura para recuperar Erebor, Bilbo piensa en lo que sucedió durante el viaje. En especial,en los momentos entre Thorin y él. Aunque los recuerdos sean agridulces, no puede evitarlo. Thilbo/Baggenshield.


_**Recuerdos: algo bello y doloroso**_

_**Título original: Memories: Beatiful and Painful Things**_

Autora: stickdonkey

Traducido con permiso de la autora por Alice Aubrey

Disclaimer: No poseo el hobbit. Contiene spoilers de los últimos capítulos, por alguien no ha leído el libro.

**Capítulo 1**

Muchas cosas han sucedido durante la larga vida de Bilbo. Muchas cosas que hubiera cambiado si hubiera podido, pero había una de la que jamás podría arrepentirse: su decisión de seguir a los enanos en su viaje para recuperar su hogar. Nunca le había contado a nadie qué había ocurrido durante el viaje y nunca había tenido la intención de hacerlo. Algunas cosas eran privadas. Y otras... demasiado dolorosas para recordarlas.

Si alguien le preguntara en ese momento por qué lo hizo, tal vez hubiera respondido que se debía a que algo de los Tuk había despertado en él con la música de los enanos. Pero en realidad no lo sabía. Después de todo, aunque fuera un Tuk, era también un Bolsón. Y, además, demasiado viejo para sentir las ganas de aventura que tuviera en su juventud. E incluso ahora, que sabía la verdadera razón por la que se había ido, tampoco se la revelaría a nadie.

Era algo en lo que siempre intentaba no pensar. El recuerdo era todavía tan claro como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior y no hacía sesenta años. Creía que la razón por la que en esos momentos había empezado a pensar en eso era Frodo. Su sobrino había partido poco después de que Bilbo le diera todo lo que había adquirido en su aventura. Incluyendo su cota de mithril. Era eso, más que nada, lo que había causado que los recuerdos afloraran a la superficie. Tan sólo tocar los delicados anillos y oír su suave tintinear cuando se la había pasado a Frodo bastó para que evocara el momento en el que otro se la había dado a él.

Mientras ayudaba a Frodo a ponerse la cota no pudo evitar recordar cómo otro le había ayudado a él a hacer lo mismo, hacía ya tanto tiempo. Sabía que Frodo ahora necesitaba esas cosas más que él, pero le resultaba difícil verlo llevárselas. Haciendo eso sentía que cortaba el último lazo que tenía con aquel que le había sido tan querido. Aún se acordaba de la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que se preocupaba por el enano, no de forma platónica, sino más fuerte.

Recordó que esa conclusión no había llegado con suaves palabras susurradas tiernamente en la oscuridad, sino con una dura recriminación a las acciones de Bilbo en esa aventura. Las palabras llegaron poco después de que Thorin le salvara de caer hacia su muerte y cortaron el "gracias" del hobbit. Fue la manera en la que esas palabras se le clavaron -palabras que el mismo Bilbo se había dicho así mismo durante la aventura- lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que el rey enano le importaba más de lo que debería.

Y la confirmación de que esos sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos nada más que en sus sueños fue lo que le hizo decidirse a irse esa noche. No podía soportar estar cerca de Thorin día tras día sabiendo lo que sabía y viendo el desdén de esos ojos azules dirigido a él. Había visto a Thorin moverse cuando le interceptaron en su intento de salir de la cueva, así como no hacer nada para detenerle.

Si la tierra no se hubiera abierto bajo sus pies en ese momento, habría huido en medio de la tormenta. No podía resistir más. Ni siquiera la amenaza de que si él los dejaba estarían condenados a la mala suerte asociada al número trece había sido suficiente para que Thorin lo detuviera. Jamás pensó que diría que estaba contento porque los trasgos los capturaran, pero si no lo hubieran hecho, él nunca habría terminado el viaje.

Las palabras de Thorin cuando el grupo escapó de la cueva, antes de que Bilbo se quitara el anillo, hicieron que el hobbit deseara no haber sido atrapado por los trasgos. No podía creer que hubiera sobrevivido a su captura, caída y al encuentro con la criatura Gollum sólo para volver a tener el corazón en un puño. Esa vez, sin embargo, no tenía forma de volver a casa. Su única opción era revelarse y fingir que las palabras de Thorin no le habían afectado tanto como lo habían hecho.

Le gustó ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Thorin a media que se acercaba a él por el claro. Bilbo lo miraba fijamente, retándolo a decir algo de la ineptitud de los hobbits, pero, en lugar de aceptar el desafío, Thorin volvió la cabeza hacia el aullido de un lobo. Incluso el dolor que las palabras de Thorin habían causado en Bilbo desapareció cuando el hobbit se dio cuenta de que, una vez más, debían correr por su vidas.

Bilbo aún podía recordar el terror que sentía a medida que los fuertes pasos de los huargos se acercaban a él. Si cerraba los ojos, podía revivir la culpa y el disgusto que sintió mientras intentaba arrancar la espada del cadáver de su primera víctima.

Pero más que nada, más que el calor de las llamas o el miedo de caer hacia su muerte, más ninguna otra cosa, recordaba el orgullo que sintió cuando Thorin dedicó a los enanos -y a él- una última mirada antes de cargar contra el orco blanco. Recordaba contemplar con verdadero miedo cómo Thorin caía derribado al suelo. Sabía que era el fin del rey enano. Sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero también sabía que no podría quedarse quieto y, simplemente, dejar que pasara.

Con eso en mente, Bilbo cargó contra el orco. Sabía que ese sería su fin, pero esperaba que al menos su muerte bastara para convencer a Thorin de que no era un inútil. Incluso si no lograba, moriría feliz sabiendo que al menos hizo todo lo posible por salvarlo. Pero ni siquiera tuvo un instante de gloria, ya que las águilas los salvaron. Estaba preocupado porque no vio moverse a Thorin durante el vuelo, pero cuando aterrizaron y lo vio incorporarse, Bilbo no estaba seguro de sentirse contento.

Los ojos de Thorin llameaban cuando miró al hobbit y entonces, Bilbo supo que había cometido un error. Thorin se había enfadado con él por salvarlo... y tenía motivos, ¿no? Bilbo era un inútil y ahora le debía la vida, tenía todo el sentido del mundo que estuviera molesto. Pero Bilbo se equivocaba. Thorin no estaba enfadado, sino agradecido. Cuando el enano envolvió a Bilbo en un abrazo, el hobbit tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no llorar de alegría. Su corazón saltó de alegría cuando comprendió que la persona que había llegado a querer y admirar había descubierto que no era una carga. Era suficiente, aunque no pasara nada más.

Si alguno de los otros se hubiera molestado en preguntarle por qué había atacado en esa situación, sin posibilidades de éxito y derecho a su muerte, él les habría respondido que no lo sabía. Pero habría mentido. Habría mentido sin que nadie le forzara a hacerlo. Nadie preguntó porque a nadie le interesaban sus motivos, tan sólo estaban contentos de que hubiera hecho lo que ellos no habían podido lograr. Thorin tal vez tuviera curiosidad, pero era algo que nunca preguntaría. Sin embargo, a partir de ese momento, Bilbo pilló al enano mirándolo más a menudo que antes y en sus ojos había un afecto que antes no estaba.

Poco después, cuando llegaron a casa de Beorn y Bilbo se vio alzado como un conejo por el cambia-pieles, recordó el pánico que había visto centellear en los ojos de Thorin y cómo el mago había tenido que colocar una mano en su hombro para que no interviniera. En ese momento, recordó otra ocasión en la que se había visto lejos del suelo. Durante el incidente con los trolls no fue capaz de definir la emoción que relampagueaba en los ojos de Thorin, pero era la misma que estaba presente en ese momento: miedo por Bilbo.

Y fue entonces cuando las cosas de verdad empezaron a cambiar.

Notas de la autora: Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo. Vi el Hobbit antes de ayer y estuve pensando en esto desde entonces. Nunca pensé que shipearía a Thorin y a Bilbo, pero cuantas más vueltas le doy, más sentido tiene. A pesar de mis dudas al principio, no pude evitarlo. En especial después de ver la imagen en un tmblr donde se muestra la escena de la Comunidad del Anillo en la que Bilbo llora después de atacar a Frodo. Y con eso surgió la inspiración para este fic. Espero que os guste.

Notas de la traductora: Poco más que decir. Me encantó este fic desde que lo leí y no pude evitar preguntar si podía traducirlo. No es un trabajo perfecto, ni mucho menos, pero espero que lo disfruten muchos lectores de países de habla hispana.


End file.
